


A Gift For Near

by KarrieBW



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Because there's nothing explicit, Established Relationship, Flash-backs, Gift-Fic For Near's Birthday, M/M, Shotacon, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarrieBW/pseuds/KarrieBW
Summary: It's the last day of the summer fieldtrip for Wammy's House, before they start preparing the next day for departure. It just so happens, that the last day is the 24th of August.
Relationships: L & Near | Nate River, L/Near | Nate River
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. August 24th (2004)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story includes shouta, which is the shipping between an adult and a minor, so if that offends or triggers you somehow, I suggest not reading this story. (I think I'll always feel the need to include some kind of warning for this ship...)
> 
> Yes, I know I'm super late for Near's birthday, but I really had this ready at the 24th of August. I just didn't have an account at the time, so I coundn't upload it earlier.

They only had an hour at their disposal. And at that moment, time seemed like the worst possible human invention to Near. An hour. That was it. And then they would return back to the hotel where they would prepare for their departure tomorrow morning, along with everyone else. Near would return to Wammy's House, ready for the new school year, and L would return...well, wherever there were new cases to solve and would stay for God knows how long.

That unavoidable turn of events didn't seem the least bit attractive to Near.

Those were his thoughts while he gazed at the sea from his place at the beach. He didn't have a chair. He wouldn't need it for (just) an hour. The sea was churning. It depicted his internal mood just fine. Foamy waves hit the coast with rage and wet the bare toes of his feet. He was sitting that close to the sea, although he had no intention of swimming. The sun- now only a half-circle hiding behind the seemingly endless horizon of the sea- had an indefinable colour. Perhaps it was a fiery orange or a rosy colour mixed with a vague golden shade. Near wasn't 100% certain, but in the end this wasn't his major concern.

"I don't think the swimming lessons paid off all that much". Said Near, not to himself, nor to thin air, but to the hunched figure that he knew, was standing behind him.

"Indeed". Agreed tonelessly the hunched figure that was L.

Silence fell between them for a while, which however, wasn't awkward. Silence between them was never awkward.

"Let's hope that the next time, you'll look less like a dog coming into contact with water for the first time". L added after a few moments.

Near wasn't offended by the comparison. He knew better than anyone what his pathetic attempts at learning how to swim looked like. Swimming, like running, was a sport Near didn't indulge much in. Perhaps "at all" would be a more appropriate word. Nonetheless, L insisted. He claimed that it was "necessary knowledge a detective ought to have", but Near suspected that his mentor was holding a grudge against him ever since that one time his blood sugar was quite elevated, and Watari assigned Near with the task of supervising his diet. For as long as L stayed at Wammy's House he wasn't allowed to eat anything but fruits and vegetables.

"Is there going to be a next time?" The boy asked.

"Since we didn't achieve the goal the first time, yes".

"Are you sure you don't just want to be even with me for the healthy diet period?"

"Near!" L exclaimed in a pretentiously over-dramatic way. "No such thing even crossed my mind".

They looked at each other. L had a mildly-amused smile and his index finger was close to his mouth.

"I'm certain". Near said and turned to gaze at the horizon again. "And when do you estimate the next time will be?"

L crouched beside him, so that he could be at his height and whispered at his ear:

"Sooner than you may think".

Suddenly Near felt hands grabbing him from underneath his armpits and lifting him with extreme ease- as if he didn't weigh a kilogram. He panicked and started trashing his arms and legs around, not knowing what he was doing, and not caring. Anything but L taking him to the sea!

"L, swimming lessons are over for this year!"

Instead of trying to escape, he clung to L as tightly as he could, so that the other male wouldn't be able to throw him in the sea at any moment.

"You have one last revision to do".

"I refuse". Near protested stubbornly, and L felt the child's nails scratching his neck and shoulder. "And may I remind you that both of us are still wearing shirts".

"We'll change at the hotel". L replied mercilessly and continued walking deeper and deeper. Now the water was almost reaching his waist and was touching Near's feet.

"I will already be ill by then. And then you may confront Roger all on your own".

"Near, would you please cease shrieking? They are going to think I am doing something inappropriate to you".

"If there was anybody at a range of two kilometers, they would have thought so. But, as always, you have taken care not to-..."

*Bloop!*

L detached Near from him (albeit with a relative difficulty) and let him fall to the sea tentatively. His feet easily touched the seafloor at the spot he was standing now, but of course, this didn't apply to Near who sank immediately, not all that differently from a rock.

L sat above the emerging bubbles for a while, contemplating. In the end it wasn't necessary for him to pull his successor to the surface (for the hundredth time) because Near, much to his pleasure managed to resurface by himself. Although, he wasn't exactly floating... After spitting out a large amount of water from his mouth, he paddled around desperately.

"The next time you attempt to murder me, at least be so kind to give me a warning beforehand!"

"We're making progress". L thought out loud, smiling.

"You' re a sadist". Near snapped at him, still fighting to remain on the surface. "The water is freezing and my eyes sting. We don't even have the proper equipment to-..."

"And what will happen if, let's say, you are on your own, you must chase your suspect and he tries to escape through water? Are you going to say 'excuse me for a moment, I have to get my mask'?"

"If we are talking about me in particular, I don't think I would have even gotten to the point of chasing him. Although if I did, I would have made sure to always carry the appropriate equipment with me".

"You can't always be materially prepared. You can, however, be physically. This is why we are doing this'.

"Not to have your revenge for the fruits and the vegetables?"

L allowed his smile to widen. "A little bit of both".

Near would have responded with a glare, but he didn't manage to because he sank. This time L was forced to lift him to the surface and held him in his hands. The boy clung to him again, gasping and coughing, trying to spit out the water he had just swallowed.

"We have repeated this countless times, Near. You have to relax and surrender yourself to the sea. Otherwise, you'll never float".

"But this has no logic". Near objected immediately after he stopped coughing. "If I do nothing and relax, I'll sink. I am neither made from wood nor from plastic to float by myself".

"Just try to do what I'm telling you to".

The boy was completely opposed to the idea. He didn't want to risk drowning again, although he knew that fear was totally unreasonable. He too had noticed that he had made some progress, so it would be a little more difficult for him to sink. But even if he sank, (which still seemed quite possible to him) L was there with him. L wouldn't let him drown. Hopefully.

He slowly detached himself from L, who realized what he wanted and let him in the sea. Once he felt the sea hugging him to his neck, Near lost whatever reassuring thoughts he previously had. He started to move his arms and legs in an unorganized manner again. L, seeing the reaction of a person who doesn't know how to swim, decided to support Near on him again.

"I don't think you are very relaxed". He observed in a monotone.

Near coughed two times but didn't manage to give a response.

"Listen, Near. You need to synchronize your moves. If your arms and legs don't synchronize themselves and you don't stop panicking you can't hope to float. Try to move your arms and legs at the same time".

Near obeyed. Now that L was holding him, his effort seemed decent.

"Well done". L praised. "Now, I am going to let you go and I want you to continue to do the same. Like I haven't stopped holding you".

This time Near was floating for a few more minutes than usual. Despite his progress though, he couldn't avoid sinking for one more time.

"See?" L said, lifting him up. Near curled up instantly at the safety of his arms. "You have almost grasped it. Mello won't attempt to throw you at the sea because you don't know how to swim next year".

"Until then, I am sure Mello will have thought up of a few alternatives".

"Yes. There is a great possibility of that too". The detective agreed as he was walking to the shore.

When they reached the sand of the beach he put Near down and wrapped a towel around his shoulders. He took a different towel and wiped himself quickly. Then he crouched, standing at the balls of his feet and started rummaging through the travelling bag he had brought with him.

"What are you looking for?" Near asked, who meanwhile had wiped himself with the towel and had sat onto it

L didn't answer. He disarranged the whole bag, but in the end he found what he was searching for. He brought out a big, plastic box that contained a figure of Godzilla, from the famous "King Of Monsters'" last movie and gave it to Near.

"Have this to begin with". He said and continued looking.

Near looked at the figure stunned for a while, but accepted it apprehensively. "...To begin with...?"

The detective also revealed a box of black and white dominos, a collection of figurines that represented town citizens (policemen, firefighters, teachers, etc.) and three decks with tarot cards. As a last gift, he gave Near a completely white puzzle, save from its upper left corner and its down right corner. The left one had the number 12, while the right one had a black, calligraphic 'N'.

The boy stood dazed to look at them all, but mostly the puzzle. "I...thought that..."

"That I'd forgotten?"

"...You did have a lot of work lately. It would have been reasonable for you to..."

A kiss to his forehead from L silenced him. "Happy Birthday".

Near's lips formed a smile- an extremely rare sight. He put the puzzle aside carefully, along with his newly acquired belongings and in an instant he was at L's arms. He wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a loud kiss on the lips. L, at the time they had spent together had cast aside some of his reservations. He welcomed the kiss. When they pulled apart, Near was still smiling at him. This caused an emotion he couldn't quite process yet to rise at the pit of his stomach. The only thought he could muster in such cases was that the sensation was positive, thus pleasant, and that he wouldn't mind feeling like this for the rest of his life. It was even better to know that the emotion was mutual.

"Thank you..." Near whispered. "...But..."

"But?" L repeated.

"All these were quite unnecessary. The only gift I'd want would be to spend my whole birthday with you. Without Roger. And without Watari". Near sighed. "But then again..."

"You know that's not plausible". L concluded.

"Yes. I'll have to settle with those".

"I'm afraid so".

They kissed again, not knowing who took the initiative and not caring. Behind them, the day had almost completely given its place to the night. Only a few rosy sparks were remaining to the otherwise dark sky.

When the kiss was over, they gazed at each other for either too little, or too much time. It depends on which perspective somebody is. Then, without exchanging another word, both of them got up from the sand at the same time. Their internal clocks had informed them that it was time to leave. After collecting their belongings, Near looked at the now calm ocean. He didn't believe and would never believe in wishes- it's ridiculous for anyone to think that just because they want something, that'll come true because they "wish" it- but at that moment he was seriously considering the possibility of wishing for the existence of a day when he could spend time with L without constantly have to check a clock. Be it internal or simply a watch.

He almost wished for real, but L's palm getting intertwined with his and a slight tug at his arm- the sign to leave- interrupted him from his thoughts. And Near was glad to be interrupted. He almost committed the error of believing in a superstition such as wishes.

"How exactly are we going to return to the hotel?" Near asked as they were ascending the slope that separated the beach from the road.

"Watari left the car behind for me". L answered. As if, to demonstrate his answer, he shook the car keys with the hand he wasn't holding his successor with.

The aforementioned successor gulped. He had only been in a car with L once before, (with the detective driving) and...he wasn't particularly fond of those memories. L's driving was -like everything else on him- eccentric. He avoided obstacles in the road at the very last moment and Near didn't even want to recall the turnings. During 95% of their trip, Near was sure that they wouldn't climb out of the car alive. However, there didn't seem to be another choice. Calling a taxi was obviously out of question. A man and a child with a hotel as their destination at this time of hour might rouse curiosity and there was neither the time, nor the mood for the questions the driver might ask them.

So, they climbed into the car (Near with a great deal of hesitance), they wore their belts and immediately started off at great speed. Near was already feeling the cold touch of fear gripping his stomach and avoided staring at the road ahead of him. Instead, he tried to distract himself and shift his attention elsewhere.

"Where were we supposed to be during that one hour?" He finally asked, looking at his knees.

"I took you to the doctor because you were suddenly feeling unwell". L answered, avoiding a car the last second before a certain crush. Near's hands gripped the edge of the leather seat so tightly, he thought the leather would be torn from its place. The driver of the other car honked angrily at L, but he didn't seem to care much.

"I must have already used that excuse". The boy managed to say.

"Oh. Then I suppose we could find something else. Although, if someone takes into account your immune system, I'd say that's an excuse that can be used more than once".

A steep turning made both of them tilt their bodies sideways to the right. Near gripped the seat even tighter. His already pale knuckles turned paler.

"No, you are right. It's quite the convenient excuse. Besides, since Roger and Watari know where we were, the possibilities of a child asking me are extremely low".

The trip went with no more dialogues, but not without incidents. According to Near, they evaded imminent death for 23 consecutive times. After the first 8, he leaned his head on the seat, closed his eyes tightly and pretended that he wasn't there. Or at least that L wasn't the one driving. They reached the hotel "barely alive" and L parked the car in the parking of the hotel in the most unorthodox way one could park a car.

L took off his belt, turned off the engine and smiled when he saw the condition Near was in next to him. The child still had his eyes closed and was clutching his belt in his hands.

"It's over, Near. We're here". He said as he was taking off the boy's belt.

Only then did Near start to slowly open his eyes.

"It seems that you also have a fear of travelling by car". L commented. "I hadn't realized until now".

"Only when you're the one driving". Near replied exhausted.

The detective seemed perplexed and offended at the same time. "Are you implying that my driving causes you fear?"

The boy sighed quietly. "Watari paid for you to acquire your driver's license, didn't he?"

"...A little". L admitted hesitantly. He brought his knees in front of his chest, sitting in his favourite position "I was excellent at The Highway Code's test, but the committee at the practical examination deemed my driving too dangerous and careless".

"Why am I not surprised".

L stretched out his hand to the back seats and took the bag with Near's toys out of his sack. He handed it to his successor with a gaze Near couldn't quite pinpoint. In his usual vacant stare existed a vague hint of...sadness? It could be.

Near accepted the bag more apprehensively than he accepted his first gift. Because he knew what that gesture meant. "You won't accompany me to the room then". He concluded with a melancholy he didn't allow to be shown in his voice

"No. I need to find Watari and prepare for departure".

"So you're leaving tonight".

"Yes".

"I thought that you and Watari would leave tomorrow with the rest of us".

"That was the original plan. However, there have been some pretty fascinating developments in an already existing case and we'll go in order for me to investigate them".

_"_ _And_ _if_ _you_ _like_ _those_ _developments_ _,_ _you'll_ _take_ _on_ _the_ _case_ _"._ Near added in his mind " _And_ _then_ _some_ _organization_ _will_ _find_ _you_ _and_ _ask_ _you_ _to_ _take_ _on_ _another_ _case_ _,_ _and_ _then_ _another_ _one_ _,..._ _and_ _another_ _one_ _,_ _and_ _another_ _one_ _..."_

"I understand". Was all he said out loud.

But did he really understand?

He shuddered at his own thoughts and his shoulders jerked abruptly. L liked his job. He didn't see it as a chore, as most people did. He enjoyed solving cases. And Near felt guilty for even thinking the possibility of L finding more cases as something negative. At that moment, he felt like the most demanding and needy creature on the planet.

_"_ _You_ _know_ _none_ _of_ _this_ _would_ _happen_ _if_ _he_ _took_ _you_ _with_ _him_ _". A_ slightly irritating voice whispered in his head.

Near made sure to silence it quickly.

"The reasons for this being implausible have already been discussed".

Not knowing what else to do, he raised his hand to twirl his hair, but stopped in mid-action when he felt L's hands encircling his face. He instantly forgot all his previous thoughts and looked L in the eyes. He always liked staring into his eyes, although he rarely maintained eye-contact with others. But L's eyes were...captivating. Like black wells.

"I promise you that one day I'll come, and we'll spend the whole day of your birthday together". He said and kissed him on the cheek.

"All of the 24 hours?" Asked Near with an innocence that didn't suit him at all.

"If you manage to stay awake, then yes". L replied, smiling slightly.

Knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to do it after they got out of the car, like a last goodbye, Near sat on his knees and pressed his lips against L's. His own hands got tangled in the detective's wild hair, while L's hands caressed his cheeks gently and then descended slowly to his waist. L didn't pull back way too soon, like he used to some time ago. Now none of the two separated from the other, until they ran out of oxygen.

After the kiss, they stayed like that for a while, waiting to regain their breath. Slowly and involuntarily they started to get up from their seats and climbed out of the car. L locked it and gathered Near in his arms.(Partly because they didn't want to risk him tiring his legs out and partly because the bag with the gifts turned out to be that heavy for Near that he would drag it behind him at best.) They got out of the parking and walked around the hotel. They got in from the back entrance to avoid unwanted stares they may receive.

They got to the lift and L put Near to the ground. He pressed the button for the ground floor and they waited silently. Near got in without saying another word, but not without giving L another last wave and a small smile. L responded to the smile discreetly.

When he saw the elevator ascending, he turned his body to the opposite direction and directed himself to his own room. Watari had it arranged so that he would stay at the ground floor. He didn't want Near and him "walking around at night". And since we mentioned Watari, he must be worried sick for them coming back late...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile Near returned to the room which, for this field trip, shared with Olaf, a very discreet kid. Thankfully, when Near came in, his roommate was in the bathroom. So he had the time to hide L's gifts by mixing them up with his toys on the floor. Olaf wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Besides, he should soon start packing all of them.

While he was looking for a clean pair of pajamas in his luggage, he saw an odd bump under his clothes that didn't remind him any of his toys. Carefully, so as to not rumple them, he lifted the clothes and took the ex-odd-bump in his hands, which turned out to be a stuffed toy.

Near loved it since the first moment he took in all of its details. The toy didn't represent an animal, but a human. More specifically, a sleep-deprived detective. It was mostly round-shaped and made of the most soft synthetic material Near ever had the chance to touch. That only applied to the "skin" and the "hair", because the jeans and the shirt were made of actual cloth fabric. Even the eyes were identical to L's- Near felt like he was their captive for a while. A thin beige ribbon was attached to Stuffed-L's wrist, which ended in a small card. _"_ _So_ _that_ _I_ _can_ _always_ _be_ _with_ _you_ _"_ read the card, in L's precise handwriting.

The boy wanted nothing more than hug the undoubtedly best out of L's gifts, jump into bed and caress it and cuddle it for hours, but he heard the bathroom tap turning off. So he settled for a quick hug and tucked Stuffed-L back in his luggage, where he would wait until they returned to the House, where he would be free to study him thoroughly.

Olaf came out of the bathroom.


	2. August 25th (2010)

A cold cup of tea with 9 melted sugar cubes stood still and irritatingly full at the kitchen table of the SPK Headquarters. It had stayed there since the morning of the previous day, whose celebrator had made it for the much-desired visitor who in the end, didn't come. Nonetheless, the celebrator waited. He waited even after he ceased being considered a celebrator, as the 25th August succeeded the 24th.

Now though, sitting at the table oppositely of the irritatingly full cup, he decided he had waited enough. It was 9 o'clock in the morning and the members of his team were already waiting for him downstairs, in the Investigation Room. He would soon listen to Gevanni's footsteps climbing the stairs, to ask him if he's feeling alright.

The visitor wouldn't come. Not the same day next year, not ever. And time seemed to him like the best possible human invention, if only there was a way for the remaining time until he was reunited with his longed visitor to be counted.

The footsteps weren't late to be heard.

"You had a tendency of making promises you couldn't keep". Near said and got up from the table.

The sight of the still full cup caused his sadness to be combined with a mild frustration. He lifted the cup along with its small plate and poured the brownish liquid into the sink.

Gevanni arrived.

[I also made a little fanart to acompany the fanfic. I owe Near a lot as a characterfor getting me in the Death Note fandom!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! (If you liked reading this you can always drop a comment... I'm constantly anxious about making either L or Near Out Of Character, so, a review is more than welcome.)


End file.
